Ini atasanku, mana atasanmu?
by akanemori
Summary: "Om Piko jangan pedo disini deh," Suka duka kaum adam berparas hawa, Minor chara paradise.
1. minggu pertama

**Disclaimer, **karakter bukan milik saya, beserta produk di dalamnya, tapi cerita milik saya.

* * *

Hentikan semua ini, Tuhan.

Akaito dan Nigaito sujud di meja restoran—nggak benar-benar sujud sih, hanya membenamkan wajah di meja dengan nelangsa. Penyebab? Frustasi. Stress. Berat. Mereka tidak menyangka, Utatane dan Oliver merupakan perpaduan yang buruk—bagai malaikat dan setan. Ah, bukan malaikat, bagai suami istri yang sudah menikah tiga puluh tahun. Selalu ada kehancuran setiap mereka berdua bertemu.

Utatane Piko, sekilas terlihat seperti pemuda—jadi-jadian—yang sopan, ramah, dan berbudi pekerti. Secara teknis memang kriteria bos yang baik. Tapi tolong jangan berbicara soal naik gaji di depannya—mau dengan alasan BBM naik sampai anak ga bisa diberi makan selama tiga hari, hati Piko tidak pernah luluh untuk mengabulkan permintaan itu. intinya, Piko merupakan atasan yang pelit.

(("Utatane-san, boleh nambah gaji?" "Hah? Apa Yuuma-san? Kelinci di rumahmu mati satu?" —Yuuma, 21 tahun adalah korban nyata))

Berbeda dengan Oliver—nama marga tidak dipublikasikan—yang merupakan bawahan super nakal dan pemalas, hobinya saat bekerja—menghabiskan waktu kerja dengan tidur di kasir. Katanya, selain efisien juga hemat waktu dan tenaga. Tapi boros uang tentunya, Piko selalu memotong gajinya hingga menjadi selembaran yen saja.

(("Akaito-san, mana Oliver?" "…Tidur, bos,"))

Memang tidak heran kenapa mereka selalu bertengkar, tapi kasus kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan kasus sebelumnya,

"Nggak sudi! Dimana urat maluku jika aku melakukannya?!" suara melengking milik Oliver sekali lagi menunjukan penolakan,

"Hanya sebulan, Oliver. Sebulan." Kali ini suara Piko membalas.

"Sebulan itu bukan waktu yang singkat,"

Menghela nafas "Kalau gitu satu bulan setengah,"

"Apa anda bodoh?"

Wajah Piko masih menunjukan ke-profesionalitas, ia mengacungkan kedua jarinya, menggunakan jurus andalannya "Gaji dipotong?"

"Silahkan," Dalam hati, dua kembar ini bertepuk tangan. Oliver memang merupakan pekerja yang suka sedekah dan tidak mata duitan. Abaikan uang, yang penting melakukan kebaikan, niscaya di kehidupan selanjutnya mendapat barokah, pesan dari mamah Oliv.

"Gaji ditambah—"

"Diterima!"

Hancur sudah sosok pekerja yang suka sedekah di mata kedua kembar itu. masa depan serta harga diri Oliver tidak lebih dari beberapa lembar alat penukar tersebut.

—walau memang sih, gaji naik adalah kata-kata sakral yang hanya diucapkan Piko sekali seumur hidup.

"Baiklah, Oliv~ lihat ini~" Piko menyodorkan setelan maid—lengkap dengan bandananya tepat di depan mata Oliver.

"What the—piip—AKU TARIK KATA-KATAKU, BOS!"

Pegawai lain, yang kebetulan lewat, bertepuk tangan. Bukan pemandangan janggal jika Oliver yang memakai baju maid mengingat wajahnya yang imut—berbeda kasus jika Big Al yang memakai, tolong jangan dibayangkan. Wajah imut Piko mengerut,

"Menarik kata-kata itu bukan seorang jentelmen,"

"Yang bener _gentlemen_, bos"

"Apalah itu,"

Mikuo terbahak dan menyandarkan sikunya di kepala Piko "Piko-kun, apa kamu gak kasihan sama Oliver?" refleks, Piko menendang wajah Mikuo

"Aku kasihan sama dia, daritadi dia belum bisa duduk, jadi tolong gantikan bajunya dengan ini ya, Mikuo-san" Tersenyum bisnis, Piko menendang Mikuo dan Oliver ke pojokan—beserta satu set baju maid.

"Piko—" "Bos—"

"Baik semua, kembali bekerja, jangan menatap pojokan disana sebelum mata anda ternodai oleh hal-hal yang mengganggu,"

—Perkataan atasan itu _absolute_.

* * *

Oliver merinding, rok mini yang dikenakannya mampu membuat angin sekitar menyapa paha putihnya. Ia menderita—di bilang cantik oleh rekan-rekannya.

Ia menderita—hampir diperkaos Big Al.

Ia menderita—di-suit oleh bapak-bapak homo-pedo-berkedok-pelanggan.

Ia menderita—ditatap iri dengki oleh pelanggan wanita.

Sekali lagi ia menderita—menjadi maskot restoran Piko selama sebulan.

Pekerjaannya bukan di dalam restoran lagi, melainkan diluar gedung—namanya juga maskot. Dan gigitan nyamuk seakan memperparah keadaan. Demi hewan-hewan laut, pemilik KFC bahkan lebih baik memperlakukan pekerjanya—sang icon saja hanya perlu memakai kostum ayam raksasa—Utatane Piko memang seorang manusia biadab! Harus di jebloskan ke neraka jahanam!

"Sekali berpikir untuk menjebloskanku ke neraka, kamu pakai bikini, Oliver."

Oliver mati kutu, ia lupa jika sang bos berjaga disebelahnya agar ia tidak kabur—itulah kenapa ia tidak bisa pergi dari neraka berkedok restoran ini. Oliver menyesali perbuatannya dulu—mengisi formulir karyawan baru dan menyerahkannya pada Piko.

"Wah, kamu punya karyawan wanita yang baru, Utatane-san?" seorang pelanggan berkacamata merah berpapasan dengan Piko dan Oliver.

Iris Oliver memicing, ia mengenali pelanggan itu sebagai temannya sekaligus _baby-sitter_nya atasannya Piko. Piko hanya tersenyum bisnis dan mengangguk.

"Aku kira isi restoranmu hanya cowok, Utatane-san. Um.. siapa namanya?"

"Nama saya Olive—"

"Namanya Olivia,"

Oliver menatap Piko dengan tajam karena dua alasan, pertama ia seenaknya memotong kalimatnya, kedua ia juga seenaknya mengganti namanya—demi neptunus, Oliver belum tasmiyahan, emak beruban!

Merasa ditatap tajam, Piko menoleh ke arah Oliver "Ada baiknya kau ganti namamu untuk bisnis,"

"Hah? Kau hanya atasanku, bukan ibuku,"

Piko mengangguk, lalu melewati Oliver begitu saja "Lihatlah, sekarang kamu menjadi seperti karakter _anime tsundere_,"

Oliver ingin protes, tapi Piko lebih dulu menghilang di ambang pintu masuk restoran.

Fakta: Piko merupakan atasan yang tidak taat beragama.

Kata mutiara: Hati-hatilah saat mencari pekerjaan, lihat dulu atasannya seperti apa.

* * *

-Tambahan-

Oliver membuka lokernya,

'Semua seragammu sudah diamankan oleh pihak berwajib, jadi silahkan memakai seragam seperti kemarin.

P.S: banyak yang bilang kamu manis; baik pegawai lain atau pelanggan

Tertanda,

Piko Utatane'

Oliver meremas secarik kertas tersebut "MA—piip—KAU ATASAN AN—piip—piip—,"

* * *

**A/N:**

**Saat nonton Spongebob ide ini terlintas; gimana ya kalau squid disuruh memakai baju maid oleh mister kreb?**

**Dan nyasarnya malah di fandom ini—dimasukan sebagai setoran event minor chara lagi.**

**Akhirannya gantung? Yah, itu sebagai batas aman agar tidak menjurus ke sho-ai /ohoho/abaikan, plis.**

**Dan itu kenapa Sekihan lewat? Sebenarnya hanya pelampiasan karena SekiPiko jarang namahousou sekaligus pelampiasan karena gak bisa datang ke konsernya.**

**Tolong kirimkan komentar, saran, kritik, dan apapun pada nomor dibawah ini—ralat, maksudnya kotak di bawah ini.**


	2. minggu kedua

**Vocaloid isn't mine, **dan produk komersial di dalamnya, tapi ide cerita milik saya

**Ini atasanku, mana atasanmu?****－****part 2**

**Sebuah fanfiksi yang mengambil judul dari iklan mie terkenal****－****sebuah fiksi yang menceritakan duka kaum adam berparas hawa. **Dan, oh yeah, hanya lelucon. Bukan bashing.

* * *

Sang atasan berbaju lengkap duduk dengan damai di kursi**－**yang seharusnya untuk para tamu sambil menyesapi teh _daarjeling _buatan koki nomor satunya, Yuuma. Dengan tenang, seakan ia tidak pernah melakukan perbuatan haram seperti pemaksaan terhadap bawahan sendiri**－**nama disamarkan**－**padahal ia bahkan lebih cantik dari bawahannya itu, tetapi dia menolak dengan alasan 'Karena aku adalah majikan'.

Seseorang, tolong ingatkan Piko kalau tempat ini adalah restoran. Bukan gerai budak.

"Menyesap teh siang, bos?"

Meletakan cangkir dan tersenyum ke sang koki "Seperti yang kau lihat Yuuma-kun,"

**－**tunggu, sebenarnya siapa yang membuat teh itu?

Piko melirik Yuuma yang jauh lebih terlihat bahagia dari hari-hari sebelumnya."Yuuma-kun,"

Membalas sapaan sang bos "Iya, bos?"

"Masih jomblo?"

Semprotan berwarna kuning yang diduga cairan pembersih terjun bebas dari tangan Yuuma dan bertemu sang pujaan hati, lantai. Dengan terbata, Yuuma menjawab "Ma-masih bos,"

Yuuma takut. Takut tiba-tiba Piko jadi om homo pedofil. Ah, kenangan buruk kembali terputar di pikiran Yuuma.

Itu semua berawal dari sang pemuda berambut jambu mencari pekerjaan. Bukan untuk uang, hanya untuk menghabiskan waktunya saja**－**daripada terpuruk karena tidak kunjung mendapat pasangan. Saat itu ia menemukan pekerjaan yang ia anggap cocok untuknya. Yaitu menjadi pelayan di tempat karaoke, siapa tahu ia bisa ketemu cewek dan mengajaknya jalan. Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlampaui. Atasannya merupakan paman semacam Big Al, awalnya ia bersikap baik-baik saja, sampai sang bos tiba-tiba bertanya,

"Yuuma-san sudah punya pacar?"

"Belum, pak,"

"Kalau gitu mau pergi dengan paman? Nanti gajinya ditambah fantastis,"

"..."

Sejak saat itu Yuuma trauma berkepanjangan, bahkan ia trauma hanya sekedar melewati tempat karaoke. Tolong, Ia masih perawan nan polos. Soal nasib sang bos karaoke itu, ia sudah diringkus aparat keamanan. Kebenaran harus ditegakkan, kawan.

**－**mungkin itu juga menjadi alasan kenapa Yuuma sangat mengabdi dengan Piko saat ini, masih untung dapet atasan polos seperti Piko (dalam pikiran Yuuma tentunya, ia belum mengetahui kejamnya kenyataan).

"Tenang, aku bukan om pedofil seperti bosmu sebelumnya," kenapa Piko bisa tahu, bukan misteri lagi. Piko memang dikenal sebagai atasan yang tahu segalanya tentang puluhan bawahannya, seperti Len alergi apa, gebetan Gumiya siapa, sampai berapa jumlah celana dalam Oliver. Oke, memang sedikit seram memiliki atasan yang serba tahu.

"Memangnya kenapa, bos?"

"Pantas saja, wajahmu masih jomblo,"

Wajah jomblo itu seperti apa ya, bos?! Entah kenapa Yuuma merasa tersinggung.

"Tapi sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kamu terlihat senang, apa nemu gebetan baru?"

Yuuma tersenyum penuh arti, "Ehem, aku kira bos serba tahu, aku senang akhirnya ada pegawai wanita di restoran ini,"

"Lalu?"

"Aku gak tahu bos dapat darimana,"

Tunggu...

"Dan mengapa Oliver jarang masuk saat gadis itu ada,"

Jangan bilang...

"Tapi gadis itu manis sekali, walau bukan tipeku sih,"

Oh. Piko berdehem "Yuuma-kun," menimbulkan suasana mencekam "Jangan bilang... Kamu jatuh cinta sama Olivia?"

Hening, Yuuma menggeleng "Nggak kok, bos!" ya, kan sudah Yuuma bilang bahwa gadis itu bukan tipenya "Aku sukanya sama gadis yang dewasa kok."

Piko menyesap tehnya dengan lega, syukurlah. "Yuuma-kun, mau aku beritahu rahasia Olivia?" Piko tersenyum sok misterius.

"Boleh, jika bos berbaik hati**－**"

"Dia itu cowok,"

"Eh?!"

"Cowok tulen."

Mungkin selanjutnya Yuuma trauma jatuh cinta.

* * *

Mari kita turunin view kita ke tokoh utama yang lain,

"H-Hentikan!"

Tenang. Fiksi ini masih rate aman. Oliver memandang horror ke arah tiga gadis di depannya, ia menyilangkan kedua lengannya untuk melindungi diri**－**dan malah membuat ketiga gadis itu menjerit '_Kawaii_'. Ia melirik Mikuo dengan sinis di belakang ketiga gadis tersebut, dasar kawan durhaka.

"Olivia-san, ini yang terakhir deh, sekali lagi," tapi kenyataannya ini sudah yang ke tujuh kalinya.

"Lagipula Piko-san boleh-bolehin saja tuh," jangan menyebut nama setan itu, tolong.

"Kumohon..." jangan memberi tatapan itu, Oliver sangat lemah jika diberi tatapan anjing kehujanan itu apalagi jika yang ngelakuin**－**

"Baiklah, ini yang terakhir,"**－**adalah wanita. Oliver pasrah dan membiarkan Gumi, Rin, dan Luka memilih-milih baju lainnya. Iya, mereka memilih baju untuk wanita masalahnya. Tapi Oliver bersyukur mereka tidak memilihkan baju dalam wanita. Harus berapa kali ia bilang bahwa ia adalah lelaki tulen. Neraka ini berawal dari ketiga gadis itu berkunjung ke restoran milik Piko dan secara tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan Oliver. Melihat keimutan wajah Oliver, mereka meminta ijin Piko untuk memperbolehkan mereka membelikan baju maid yang cocok untuk dia. Jaga-jaga, Piko menyuruh Mikuo untuk mengikuti mereka.

Oliver adalah bagian terpenting dari restoran Piko, restoran tanpa maskot bisa jadi bahan guningan (sungguh pikiran Piko terlalu _over_).

Intinya itu, singkat kan? Hanya ikut mereka sebentar berbelanja baju setelah itu sudah, mudah kan? Setidaknya Oliver akan berlaku normal jika ia merupakan wanita sungguhan. Tapi, tidak, Oliver adalah cowok tulen. Sekali lagi, tulen.

"Heyya, Oliv, kok elu cemberut?" selesai sesi belanja dan berpamitan dengan kaum-kaum hawa, Mikuo mengayunkan tangannya di depan wajah cemberut-imut Oliver.

Masih ngambek, Oliver menatap Mikuo dengan berbisa "Elo, ninggalin di tengah neraka gitu, pengkhianat lo,"

"Ahahaha, tugasku kan ngikutin doang, ga nyelamatin,"

"..."

Sontak Mikuo menepuk bahu Oliver "Liv, kalau elu ga kuat, berhenti saja. Cari pekerjaan yang lebih menjanjikan masa depan lo," loh, bukannya elu disuruh untuk ngejagain Oliver agar ga putus kerja ya, Mik? Kok kebalik gini?

Oliver hanya menghela nafas mendengar perkataan Mikuo "Elu sendiri kenapa ga putus kerja saja, Mik?"

"Ga bisa, Piko merupakan pundi-pundi uang berhargaku soalnya,"

**－**Mikuo, 23 tahun, tercatat sebagai bawahan durhaka.

"Aku juga sama, Mik. Hanya Piko yang mau mengambilku di pinggiran kumuh kota ini, Mik**－**"

"Nah kalau gitu jangan ngeluh,"

"**－**Tapi bohong, dunia kiamat kalau dia melakukannya. Hidup tidak seindah Black Butler," tragis memang.

Oliver merupakan penggemar komik-komik seperti itu. Kadang ia berdelusi menjadi bos mafia atau pemain basket bayangan, tapi kenyataannya ia kerja sebagai tukang kasir yang merangkap menjadi maskot di sebuah restoran kecil pinggiran kali. Hidup ini sangat kejam memang. Mana sang bos sangat kejam dan semua perintahnya mutlak, Oliver dendam sejak sang bos membakar semua komiknya dengan alasan 'Ga boleh kerja sambil baca hentai' Oliver berani bersumpah ia tidak memiliki komik jahanam seperti milik Akaito.

Sejak saat itu, Oliver berusaha tidak memedulikan sang bos, eh, malah dibilang kurang fokus sampai sesponsor-sponsornya; 'Kurang fokus? minum aqua' (Apa sang bos memiliki pekerjaan gelap sebagai spg merk minuman? itu masih misteri).

* * *

Sejujurnya, Oliver nggak ingin kembali ke restoran, tapi berhubung bersama Mikuo jadi, ya... "Kami kembali~" Mikuo merentangkan lengannya lebar-lebar, sontak seluruh penghuni restoran menutup hidungnya. "Mik, bau ketekmu mencemari udara bersih restoranku," Piko melihat kedatangan Mikuo dengan wajah flat.

"Ayolah sobat kecilku, Piko, Apa kau tidak mau memberi salam untuk sahabatmu tercinta ini?" Mikuo merangkul Piko, membuat Piko mau tak mau menyemprot baygon ke kelek Mikuo "Najis, Mik," Mikuo tidak mengerti, padahal dia ganteng gini kok najis?

Ganteng ganteng bau sapi. bau badan bisa menjadi hal krusial bagi pria, Mikuo.

Pandangan Oliver teralihkan ketika melihat Yuuma tengah bermesraan ria dengan tali sumbu kompor, niat bunuh diri mungkin. "Lha, itu Yuuma kenapa?" Piko menoleh sebentar lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya "Sakit hati. jangan dipedulikan, nanti dikira kenal."

Seandainya kau tahu kalau penyebab Yuuma begitu adalah gendermu, Oliver.

Tapi bagaimana pun Piko termasuk atasan yang baik, ia agak gak tega ngelihat Yuuma begitu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendekati pemuda jangkung itu dan menendangnya pelan. "Woi, di dunia ini masih banyak wanita yang imut kok, Yum,"

"Hiks,"

"Kalau restoranku becek, kamu yang ngepel ya,"

"..."

"Hidup lu berakhir dengan cewek normal kok, Yum..."

Kok Yuuma mendadak jadi gadis kehilangan keperawanannya sih? Bahkan hiburan Piko si pembaca masa depan pun ga mempan.

"Aku shock, bos, kenapa aku bisa tertipu..."

Oh. Ok, lanjut kerja.

"Biarkan itu berlalu, Yum,"

Oliver berkedip melihat situasi sinetron di depannya. Ia gak paham sama situasi. Oliver langsung menyimpulkan mereka sedang latihan untuk tayang sinetron jam lima sore nanti. Pasti seluruh penonton di belahan dunia manapun akan terharu melihat adegan ini.

Kata mutiara: Jangan kecanduan sinetron atau iklan, berakibat fatal.

Fakta: Yuuma, pelayan berbakti. Tercatat mengalami dua trauma yang menyangkut pekerjaan.

* * *

**Tambahan:**

"Piko, tadi lu lihat tarian gue?"

"Ah, iya, tarian dangdut kan, Mik?"

Sebenarnya itu adalah tarian _tango_.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Setelah dipikir-pikir, kok pendek ya? Oke, saya memutuskan membuat chap 2 (enggak tahu yang terakhir atau bukan, akan saya lanjutin kalau nonton spongebob lagi yah) karena saya dapet inspirasi.**

**Ga tau sampai chap berapa karena ini plotless wwwww. Chap ini maunya diisi dengan deskripsian yang banyak, tapi takut reader bosen duluan, jadi percakapan yang dibanyakin.**

**Maaf seribu maaf.**

**Saya ngebut buatnya, sambil curpan (curi pandang) ke mamah, takut ketahuan.**

**besok saia TO tapi malah ngetik fic, saya telah gagal menjadi pelajar.**

**P.S: ini based dari nonton spongebob yang episode petrik behidung**


	3. minggu ketiga

**Ini atasanku, mana atasanmu?**

Persembahan dari **akanemori **untuk event **minor chara paradise**.

Meminjam sebentar karakter **vocaloid** untuk menyelesaikan proyek ini.

Iklan lewat juga **dipinjam **untuk memeriahkan suasana. Lagu keong racun bukan punya saya.

Chapter 3: minggu ketiga; pekerjaan Piko sebenarnya.

* * *

Bersenandung riang, Nero mengeringkan piring satu persatu, memastikan tidak ada noda secuilpun di piring tersebut.

"Sebenarnya pekerjaan sampingan bos itu apa?"

Kuping Nero bergerak, ia tidak pernah tahu bos mereka mempunyai pekerjaan sampingan. Len duduk bersila, lalu menyuruh anak buahnya－Len menjabat sebagai wakil manager, jangan tanya kenapa kedua manager restoran itu mukanya _oh so trap_ sekali－untuk melingkar dan mendiskusikan hal itu lebih lanjut.

"Kalian tahu, tadi pagi aku berpapasan dengannya. Yang mengejutkan adalah dia memakai baju tukang koran," Rinto bergidik. Semua orang disitu melihat Rinto dengan curiga, masalahnya Rinto adalah pendustanya semua pendusta.

"Aku pernah melihatnya memakai baju CEO gitu, tapi bagian seramnya..." Gumiya menggantungkan kata-katanya, untuk mencari sensasi "...dia memakai kaus kaki berbi, terbalik lagi,"

Tiba-tiba Mikuo menepuk pundak Gumiya dengan kencang "Kenapa kamu gak foto?! Cukup untuk _black mail _itu!" yang lainnya mengiyakan.

"Aku lupa, saking syoknya. Btw, siapa yang nonton Mariposa kemarin malam?"

"Aku nonton,"

"Aku lupa,"

"Lebih bagus Fairytopia daripada itu,"

－Entah kenapa mereka melenceng dari topik.

"Ini serius, semuanya," Len menepuk tangannya sekali dan bermuka garang－garang imut.

"Benar juga! Ini masalah krusial! Aku harus cepat-cepat membalaskan dendamku!" Oliver mengepalkan tinjunya. Bagaimanapun ia adalah hasil karya tidak senonoh Piko.

"T-tapi, Piko-san adalah bos yang baik," Yuuma mengangkat tangannya, semua hadirin menatapnya datar, sebagian gak tahan ingin ngucek wajahnya pakai bayclin.

"Setelah membuatmu hampir gantung diri pakai sumbu kompor, kau masih menganggapnya baik Yuuma?! Betapa langkanya manusia macam kau," Oliver yang pertama membuka suara dan secara otomatis membuat Yuuma harus menerima kenyataan pahit. Oliver belum mengetahui kebenaran.

"Ya, benar! Makhluk seperti Yuuma harus dipasang di taman safari! kita harus melindunginya!" Len mengompori, dengan wajah serius pula.

Nero senyum matahari dan memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kawan-kawannya, "Kalau masalah pekerjaan Piko, aku pernah ngelihat satu," semua hadirin disitu melotot ke arah Nero. Seriusan tuh anak pernah ngelihat?

Nero tersenyum penuh kemenangan, posisinya sebagai sepupu Piko membuatnya besar kepala. Sudah lama sekali ia diam-diam mengambil album sejak bayinya Piko saat ia berkunjung ke rumah yang bersangkutan. Diam-diam mendekatkan diri ke almari, tarik satu album, sembunyikan di balik kaos, dan Nero telah terlabel sebagai pencuri－atau stalker.

((Tapi tanpa ia sadari, sebenarnya Piko membencinya dengan bukti; Nero tidak dianggap, Nero tidak mendapat jabatan VIP seperti wakil manager dll, dan jabatan Nero hanya sebagai tukang cuci piring－sungguh ngenes))

"TARA!" Nero menunjukan album Piko dengan sukacita "Ini asli loh," Oliver melotot. Detik berikutnya mereka saling adu jotos hanya karena rebutan nyari aib sang bos.

"Kenapa kalian semua disini?! Para pelanggan marah karena mendadak tukang kasir dan pelayan pada lenyap! Terutama kau Oliver, tugasmu kan tukang kasir," tiba-tiba Piko membuka pintu dapur dan memarahi mereka. aih mbak, cepat tua loh nanti.

"Tapi bos, sekarang kan tugasku sebagai－"

"Siapa yang bilang tugasmu hanya jadi maskot? Pekerjaanmu dobel tahu, maskot dan kasir sekaligus,"

"..." Oliver makin dendam dengan Piko.

Piko mengedarkan pandangannya, dan terhenti di sebuah buku familiar di tangan Nero, "A-aku bisa menjelaskannya Piko,"

"Nggak, aku ga butuh penjelasan,"

Mati kau, Ner. Semua bersuka cita dalam hati.

"Nero, aku..." Bulir keringat Nero turun seiring dengan langkah Piko, Apa dirinya sebagai pengagum rahasia Piko akan terkuak－oh lupakan yang tadi, itu hanya delusi sang author.

"Aku nyari ni album berabad-abad, ternyata lo udah nemuin, makasih banyak ya, Ner," fix, keluarga mereka memang sudah aneh dari sononya.

Nero ketawa garing. Gagal sudah nunjukin foto bayi Piko.

* * *

Luki menutup laptopnya, semua tugas kantornya sudah selesai, dan ia berniat mengunjungi sahabat SMA-nya, Gumiya. Dengar-dengar Gumiya kerja di restoran bintang lima, jadi gak apa kan dia ditraktir? Kan sahabat－Luki, memanfaatkan status sahabat.

Luki membelokan stirnya menuju restoran tempat Gumiya kerja, bagaimana ia bisa mengetik sambil mengemudi, itu masih menjadi misteri.

Gumiya, yang sedang membuang sampah langsung mengenali mobil Luki. Bagaimana nggak? Warnanya pink ngejreng gitu. "Yo, Gumiya sahabat lamaku, bagaimana kabarmu?" Luki keluar dari mobilnya dan melepas kacamata hitam, sok keren kisahnya. Gumiya pura-pura nggak kenal.

"Hei, hei, kok kamu sombong gitu? Kerjaanmu jadi apa disini?" Luki mendekati Gumiya, Gumiya ga tahan ingin nyodokin muka Luki dengan kantong sampah.

"Seperti yang kamu lihat,"

"Oh, Koki?" tebak Luki.

Gumiya menghela nafas, "Bukan ndul, tukang buang sampah,"

Jangan tanya berapa karyawan disana sampai tugas buang sampah pun ada pekerja khususnya. Piko mungkin milioner.

"Kamu tahu Gum? Sebenarnya saat SMA aku meragukan masa depanmu itu cerahuff－"

'BUKH'－_stomach shot_.

Tidak memedulikan Luki yang kesakitan seperti orang yang mau melahirkan, Gumiya sibuk membersihkan tangannya. Tuhan dengan baik hati menghadirkan makhluk seksi bernama Piko sebagai figur numpang lewat sekaligus saksi mata.

"OLIVER, CEPAT PANGGIL AMBULAN, GUMIYA NGEHAMILIN ANAK ORANG!"

"BOS! SALAH PAHAM!"

* * *

Luki meneguk teh pemberian Piko, "Sudah tenang?" anggukan Luki menjawab pertanyaan Piko. "Ternyata restoran ini milikmu ya, Piko?" Luki menatap sekelilingnya,

"Tunggu dulu, kalian saling kenal?" Gumiya mengerutkan dahinya, disertai anggukan dari Oliver.

"Ya, Piko ini..." Luki merangkul Piko dengan muka SKSD "...Rekanku sebagai pengantar botol susu,"

Oliver melotot, jadi pekerjaan Piko sebagai... Maaf, _milk delivery_?!

"Dan juga sebagai pengantar pizza," lanjut Luki. Oliver frustasi.

Gumiya terdiam, ia berpikir. Seorang pengantar susu seperti Luki saja dapat membeli mobil mewah dengan warna genjreng, apa kerja menjadi bawahan Piko memang tidak menjamin? Apa ia salah pilih pekerjaan?

－Ya, Gum. Itu kesalahan besarmu.

"Ah, btw, aku ga nyangka kamu kenalan sama anak buangan－ehm, maksudnya bawahanku, Luk," Piko berdehem.

Gumiya dan Luki dibesarkan di sekolah yang sama. Berbeda dengan Gumiya yang terlahir dengan otak cerdas, Luki terlahir dengan otak biasa-biasa saja, bahkan nem ujian nasionalnya paling anjlok－entah kenapa dia bisa lulus dan masuk sekolah ternama, mungkin karena namanya, Luki (lit, _Lucky._)

Saat SMA mereka membuat grup kecil bernama 'Bahagia Selalu', dengan anggota; Gumiya, Luki, SeeWoo, Kaiko, dan Dell. Kenangan-kenangan manis seperti mereka dimarahi oleh sensei mereka sampai Dell memalaki uang mereka satu-satu masih terekam jelas di kepala Gumiya.

Saat SMA Gumiya memang meragukan masa depan grup yang beranggotakan manusia-manusia bahagia itu.

"Oh, Luki, maukah kamu mengenalkanku pada gadis manis bernama Kaiko－,"

"BOS!"

Seperti yang sudah dibilang, Piko mengetahui gebetan Gumiya yang tidak lain adalah gadis manis bernama Kaiko, walau sepertinya sang gadis tidak pernah melihat ekstansinya. Merupakan sahabat sejak bayinya Luki. Saat valentine kelas tiga SMA, Gumiya pernah memberinya cokelat, dan sang gadis malah memberi coklat itu ke Luki tepat di depan Gumiya. Tepat di depan.

Bayangkan saja betapa patah hatinya Gumiya saat itu.

Saat tengah kerja, tiba-tiba saja Gumiya ditelpon Kaiko untuk pergi bersama. Betapa bahagia Gumiya saat itu, sebelum akhirnya ia tahu bahwa Kaiko hanya ingin _test drive _mobil barunya, bersama Luki lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya, Gumiya patah hati.

"Kamu harus menyatakan perasaanmu, Gum. Sebelum dia diambil orang," Piko melipat tangannya. Mudah bilang, tapi dilakukan susah mbak.

"Bos saja belum pernah jatuh cinta," Gumiya mencibir kecil. "Jangan salah, aku pernah jatuh cinta kok," Oliver syok, Piko jatuh cinta? Halo, apa dunia ini masih bernafas?

"Oh, aku lupa ada janjian dengannya. Mikuo! Jaga restoran ya! Maaf, Luki, aku harus keluar dulu," Piko menunduk sopan, Gumiya dan Oliver saling berpandangan, perintah bekerja sama terkirim hanya dengan kedipan mata－dan selanjutnya lagu '_Partners In Crime_' terputar.

* * *

"Ahaha, kita melakukannya, apakah ini aman untuk masa depan?" Gumiya tertawa garing sambil merapatkan dirinya di tembok.

"Setidaknya, jika aparat keamanan gak lewat," jawab Oliver singkat, ia membenarkan letak topengnya. Gumiya tertawa miris, memang sih ia penasaran dengan orang yang membuat bosnya jatuh dalam buaian yang bernama cinta, tapi bisakah mereka memakai baju yang lumayan normal?

"Aku merasa seperti superhero," senyum Gumiya lagi, ia ingat kata kakeknya, satu senyuman berpahala, semoga dengan sumbangan senyum ini semua dosanya diampuni.

"Mama lihat! Superman itu merayap di dinding!" "Sudah-sudah, ayo pergi nak."

－Cari baju yang normal donk, Liv! Jerit Gumiya dalam hati.

"Gum, lihat, target kita memasuki kedai teh," Oliver mengepalkan tinjunya, kenapa hanya karena itu ia terlihat bersemangat?

Utatane Piko, dengan santai memasuki kedai dan memesan satu teh hangat. Tidak ada yang menarik kecuali Piko yang sibuk menyeruput teh sambil memeriksa jamnya, seperti menunggu seseorang. Tak lama kemudian, seorang gadis dengan kacamata hitam memasuki kedai dan mengambil tempat duduk semeja dengan Piko.

"Hah! Itukan artis bernama IA?! Kenapa dia bisa kenal dengan bos?!" pekik Gumiya tiba-tiba, Oliver langsung menutup mulut Gumiya.

"Kau bosen hidup ya, Gum," dengan menguarkan aura hitam.

Tidak jauh dari mereka, Piko merinding. Ia barusan mendengar pekikan Gumiya, dan otomatis ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya dibuntuti. Mungkin potongan gaji bisa membuat mereka kapok. Mudahan.

"Jadi, IA-san, apa kau membawa'nya'?" senyum Piko dengan _gentle_.

"Ah, tenang saja, saya membawanya," senyum IA, selanjutnya mereka perang senyum.

Oliver terperangah, ia tidak pernah melihat bosnya se-_gentle _itu, apa bosnya memiliki hubungan gelap dengan sang artis? Apa akhirnya mereka akan menikah dan memiliki anak di Paris? Dan akan meninggalkan dirinya yang jomblo ini dengan kutu ijo bernama Gumiya?! Tidak, Oliver tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi.

"Liver, sepertinya IA-san memberikan sesuatu pada bos,"

"Tolong sebut namaku dengan benar, aku masih sehat wal afiat,"

* * *

Seseorang menarik lengan Oliver, "Kamu, kami sudah cari dari tadi, sekarang cepat isi acara!" orang dengan nama tanda tanya karena tidak lulus sensor itu dengan seenak dengkulnya menarik Oliver ke atas panggung kedai itu.

Lagu keong racun terputar, wajah Oliver horror.

Piko tersenyum melihat pulpen berwarna batu rubi di genggamannya "Kau tahu IA-san? Benda ini sangat berharga bagiku, aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan perta－"

"Dasar kau, keong racun－"

Piko menyemburkan tehnya begitu mendengar suara eksotis bawahannya. Serius? Apa ini akibat karena dia suka motong gaji Oliver, jadi Oliver nyari pekerjaan sampingan? Ambil pekerjaan jangan yang haram, Liv!

Gumiya dengan tidak setia kawannya tertawa guling-guling. Oliver yang melihat makhluk hijau ini dari sudut padangannya, dengan mendayu-patah-patah mendatangi Gumiya dan menariknya ke panggung.

"Semua ini pasangan duet saya, namanya Gumi－"

"SALAH ORANG OI! SIAPA KAMUH?!"

Fakta: Piko utatane, pemilik restoran pinggiran. Kerjaannya dobel-dobel.

Kata mutiara: yang jomblo, jangan jomblo. Yang punya gebetan, cepat ditembak sebelum diledekin bos kalian ((Ini maksudnya apa?)). Jangan mempunyai wajah _trap._

* * *

-tambahan-

"Bos, Oliver curhat sama shower,"

Piko menghela nafas.

"Kunci pintu kamar mandinya,"

Selanjutnya terdengar suara eksotis pemuda bernama Oliver di kamar mandi. Ah, Piko duduk dengan damai dan tentram.

* * *

**Diri ini... Semakin sulit mempertahankan rating dan ke-normalan pair /nangis madesu/**

**Dan okeh, saya sangat berterima kasih pada reader yang sudah bersusah payah meng-klik tombol review, fav, dll.**

**Dan Piko reunian, hidup aka jadi tambah bermakna /STAPH/**

**Anyway, ni fic terinspirasi dari episode petrik bikin lagu.**

**Sesuai yang mbah utatane bilang, Oliver tersiksa hanya satu bulan ((suara Oliver menggema dari nun jauh disana; hanya?!)). Jadi mungkin episode selanjutnya adalah terakhir 8""DD**

**Atau mau episode sampai 6 sesuai mbah utatane bilang di segmen sebelumnya?**


	4. minggu keempat

"Liv, gue ga kuat lagi," Gumiya terengah-engah "Makanya jangan turun ke bawah, nyeri semua kan jadinya," Oliver tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Gumiya, "Oliv－AKHH!"

* * *

**Entah kenapa percakapan mereka terdengar sangat ambigu,**

**Tunggu, jangan tekan tombol back atau exit, mau baca disclaimer.**

Akanemori mempersembahkan－**ini atasanku, mana atasanmu? **Dengan meminjam karakter **vocaloid**, dan beberapa iklan di tifi kesayangan. EYD bukan pedoman, cerita tanpa plot jelas, beberapa adegan sebaiknya tidak boleh ditiru di dunia nyata.

Minggu keempat; Sakit?

* * *

"BANG－piiip－LO LIV! Udah tau gua sakit kaya nenek penyot gini elo injak lagi tangan gua, ELU KENAL RASA SAKIT KAGA?!" Gumiya bangkit dari menjambak rambut unyu Oliver, Oliver hanya mengaduh menanggapi temen lumutnya satu ini.

"Gua makin ga percaya elu sakit, elu aja punya tenaga jambak gua, masa ngeraih hape aja kaga bisa?"

Jidat nonong Gumiya berkedut, "Heh, daripada gitu mending elu pergi kerja saja sana, ijinkan gue ke bos, jaman sekarang nelpon mahal dan ga jaman tau," bukannya sekarang jamannya dikit-dikit nelpon, Gum?

"Iya, deh," Oliver melipat seragam maidnya di tas, "Ngomong-ngomong sampai kapan elu nginep di rumah gue? Elu ga punya rumah ye?"

Gumiya memeluk perutnya sambil berlinang air mata bak shoujo manga "Dengan tubuh sakit-sakitan gini engkau mengusir hamba? Apakah hati nurani anda sudah tertutup?"

Oliver menatap Gumiya dengan yaoming face, 'Munafik, barusan juga marah-marah sambil jitakin sang pemilik rumah dengan semangat'

* * *

"Sumpah, elu anak mana sih, Pik?"

Piko menghentikan acara makan pocky-nya, "Ha? Maksud lo?" Oliver menghela nafas lalu menyolok hidung Piko dengan pulpen berhias batu rubi dengan muka sedatar hidup Yuuma "－Celurut, kalau mau mati sekarang mending langsung bilang deh, tuh pulpen mahal tauk,"

Seharusnya yang elo khawatirin tu hidung lu Pik, berdarah tuh.

"Kenapa elu yang kaya, bukan gue－Bukan, maksudnya tumben banget elu beli pulpen mahal kayak gini,"

Melemparkan poninya ke arah samping, Piko Utatane memiliki cara cepat untuk menghilangkan ketombe－maksudnya menjawab pertanyaan bawahan kesayangannya,

"Oliverku yang yahuud, kuserahkan segala tenaga dan harta bendaku hanya untuk sesuatu yang istimewa buatmu,"

Oliver najis, "Jadi intinya ini buat gue?"

"Gak. Gue bukan homo. Sejauh ini masih pelukan dengan cewe moe 2D"

"－Kalau gitu ga usah ngomong, bos."

* * *

Piko menatap satu-satu bawahannya dengan sangar, hari ini ada pemeriksaan seragam, tentu saja para bawahan pada keringat dingin. Masalahnya Piko kalau soal kerapian mirip tante-tante, setitik debu jalan menuju neraka terbuka.

"Tunggu dulu pren-pren sekalian," Kiyoteru mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi, nutupi pandangan Piko yang tingginya _limited_ dari sananya "Ringanin dulu dengan vit,"－dengan senyum ikhlas Kiyoteru membagikan botol-botol air putih. Lumayan, sedekah mencari barokah.

((tanpa mereka sadari Ryuuto, yang bekerja sama dengan Kiyoteru menggerogoti uang dalam dompet para pekerja tak berdosa itu satu-persatu))

"Jadi... Hari ini Gumiya ga masuk? Tumben banget," Piko ngetuk-ngetuk daftar absen dengan pulpennya. Emang bisa? Tentu saja bisa, kan yang ngelakuin heroine kita, Piko. Para bawahan secara serentak nyikut Oliver－secara, ia yang terakhir bersama Gumiya minggu lalu.

"D-dia sakit, bos!" jawab Oliver dengan gagap, mata elang Piko－Elu bukan Izuki Shun, Pik－menatap Oliver sampai setulang-tulangnya, "Sakit apa?"

"Diare, muntaber, dan demam berkepanjangan," nggak, Oliver ga bohong, Gumiya memang mengalami gejala-gejala tersebut. Semua itu bermula setelah mereka duet keong racun minggu lalu. Beruntung Oliver demamnya cuma sehari, esokannya dia sudah sehat wal afiat. Jika anda memiliki gejala-gejala diatas, Berobatlah pada Oliver.

"OKEH, Sudah diputuskan! Istirahat hari ini kita pake buat ngejenguk temen alay kita, Gumiya!" pekik Piko tiba-tiba, yang lain mendesah kecewa, sebagian pergi ke tukang bubur buat ngesantet Gumiya.

* * *

"Eh? Upil itu sakit?" dengan durhaka, adik Gumiya－Gumi－malah membalikkan pertanyaan yang awalnya dilontarkan pekerja berbudi, Yuuma. "Loh, kamu adiknya sendiri ga tau?" tanya Yuuma lagi, Nero hanya ngelihat dua makhluk itu secara bergantian, ekstensinya tidak dihiraukan.

"Upil itu aja selama seminggu gak pulang," jawaban Gumi membuat Yuuma dan Nero melongo, jangan bilang selama ini Gumiya hidup pontang-panting karena gak cukup ngebayarin utang, lalu ditengah jalan dia ketiduran terus ketabrak mobil? Atau mungkin dia kerja sampingan sebagai pemuas hasrat pria berhidung belang terus kawin sama salah satu dari mereka di menara pisa?

Oliver－dan Piko, tapi ga usah pikirin anak itu－yang kebetulan lewat nyeletuk, "Kalau lumut itu sih sekarang nginep di rumahku,"

'Krik'

"HAH?! APA?! KALIAN BERDUAAN?! KOK GA NGAJAK?!" Piko heboh sendiri, Oliver ngelurusin "Bos, kami ga ngelakuin hal gituan kok, lagipula kami masih normal dan tidak homo,"

"Hah? Emang elu ngira gua mikir opo? Yang gua maksud itu, kalian berduaan nonton H kok ga ngajak, nyambungnya kok ke homo segala," Piko nyindir, padahal awalnya dia memang ngira Oliver sama Gumiya homo-an. Biasa, jaim.

* * *

Oliver mempersilahkan temannya satu-persatu memasuki rumahnya dengan aman dan tentram, "Tadaima,"

"Okaeri, tumben lu cepat, Liv－" Gumiya yang sedang membaca komik di sofa dengan keripik kentang berceceran disekitarnya menoleh, dan menemukan bos serta rekan-rekan kerjanya. Secara _inhuman_ ia melempar komiknya sembarangan dan menarik selimut "－Halo bos, uhuk uhuk... Dan kawan-kawan, kenapa－uhuk pada ke sini barengan?"

Semua memasang _herp face_, terkecuali Gumiya.

Gumi menendang Gumiya sampai terpelanting "KAKAK BOHONG?!" tanpa disadari tepat di bagian 'anu' Gumiya.

Para penonton secara langsung disekitarnya merinding, _jadi si Gumi hanya manggil 'kakak' di depan orangnya sendiri?_

"Uhuk, uhuk, kamu ngomong apa gum? Jelas-jelas kakak sakit gini," Gumiya sok lemah.

"Maaf mengganggu, tapi saya mau memberikan parsel," senyum Piko dengan imut, tiada pedopil manapun yang mampu berdiri angkuh tanpa darah di hidung jika melihat senyuman Piko. Sebenarnya Piko hanya nyari aman. ia terlalu sayang pada perabotan disana yang bisa hancur kapan saja dikarenakan kedua saudara ijo hot itu－padahal pemiliknya aja adem anyem ngupil di depan tipi.

* * *

"Kalian harusnya bersyukur, gue hari ini lagi baik hati, jadi untuk siang ini biar gue aja yang masak," ucap Piko dengan tentram mengenakan apron merah muda dan berjalan menuju dapur, bagaimana ia mengetahui letak dapur? Itu adalah rahasia ilahi.

Mengingat sesuatu yang krusial, Oliver mengangkat tangannya "Ah, gue lupa beli bahan masakan, bos. Jadi, di kulkas ga ada makanan sama sekali, hanya mi gelas," lapor Oliver. Piko mengelus jenggot－padahal ga punya－dan tertawa ala biksu.

"Ohoho, bukan masalah para muridku," Piko kemarin nonton kung fu panda.

Piko mengeluarkan gulungan handuk(?) dari lengan jas kerjanya dan membuka gulungan itu. Dari gulungan handuk olahraga, berbagai macam bahan makanan. Seperti magic, para bawahan sontak kagum dan tepuk tangan.

"Udah sana, nikmati masa muda kalian sementara gue masak," usir Piko ke mereka atau lebih tepatnya Piko ngusir mereka. Para jomblo laknat yang berkedok bawahan hanya bisik-bisik, "Oliv, makanan buatan bos terjamin kan? Sudah diuji di ITB kan? Udah dapet sampel halal dari MUI kan?" tanya Nigaito secara berutun, Oliver menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kok nanya ke gue?"

"Elukan pasangan homonya－maksudnya, bawahan kesayangannya," Mikuo keceplosan.

"Bukan gue! Si Yuuma tuh!"

"Gausah kabur dari kenyataan deh, Liv. Semua beruk di dunia pun tahu kalau si Piko sayang kamu－sebagai objek jajahan, sih. sudah deh, pertanyaan ini krusial! Kalau ga jawab cepet kita semua pada wafat," Akaito menginstrupsi.

Oliver cemberut. Tapi tidak, ia tidak sejahat diktator-berkedok-bos yang membuang nyawa bawahan bagaikan membuang kertas sampah. Tidak boleh ada pertumpahan darah di sini! Tidak di rumahnya! "Sejauh yang kuingat, steik buatan bos saat tahun baru kemarin enak, lezat, malah kayak chef－"

"Okeh! Makasih! Sekarang kita menunggu bos dengan sabar!" teriak para bawahan itu dengan background tulisan 'TATAKAE!'

* * *

"Hn? Mereka kenapa?" Piko menatap teman-temannya－baca: para bawahannya－dengan heran. Mereka semua, dalam posisi tidur sambil memegang perutnya, beberapa gedor-gedor orang yang di kamar mandi. Mereka semua, tanpa terkecuali－ada deng, Oliver, bawahannya yang paling setia sekaligus pemilik rumah.

"O-oh, mungkin sakit perut berjamaah," Oliver ga bisa, ia ga bisa bicara ke bosnya bahwa makanan buatan bosnyalah yang menjadi dalang bencana ini.

"P-pengkhianat lu, Oliver, ka-katanya makanan b-bos enak," Akaito menatap Oliver tajam, dengan santainya Oliver menjawab "Salah sendiri kalian motong omongan gue,"

"E-emang elu mau bilang apa?"

"Sejauh yang kuingat, steik buatan bos saat tahun baru kemarin enak, lezat, malah kayak chef－tapi semua itu boong..."

"..."

Akaito hanya terdiam dan kembali menggelepar di lantai,

Pesan moral; jangan motong pembicaraan orang

Fakta; reader disini tsundere－eh, salah, fanfik ini mungkin bakan endless (Itu bukan fakta, nak)

* * *

=Tambahan=

Oliver menatap ngeri, dengan cepat ia berbalik membelakangi ruang kerja bosnya, kebetulan Mikuo melintas di depan Oliver,

"Yo, Oli－"

"**Ah, kamu paling imut deh, nikah sama om dong,"**

Mikuo mati kutu. Oliver komat-kamit, "Jangan dengarkan, pura-pura ga tahu!"

"TUNGGU, itu bos bicara sama siapa?"

Oliver menatap datar Mikuo, "Mikuo-san, janji setelah kuberitahu jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, lalu panggil polisi ya?"

'Gimana cara jelasin ke polisinya kalau gitu,' Mikuo sweatdrop, tapi ia tetap meng-iya-kan.

"Bos lagi pacaran sama dakimakura Arisugawa Yune..."

* * *

**Terima kasih sebesar-besarnya saya ucapkan pada... *ambil kertas***

**Go Minami Asuka Bi, Kiyorin9, shirohane viren, Lightning Shun, Fumeiryona Vesta, guest (a.k.a raira), Kuroshi Chalice, ki-chaaan, ReiYka, mayumayumi, ShinHa Hana, Sae Kiyomi, Kitokika Ariri, Kiyorin9, Hay Anime14, Cheese Childish, affsaini **

**...dan kamu yang sudah me-review, fav, follow, atau hanya sekedar membaca fik ini.**

**Makasih banyak! *nebar konfeti***

**Tolong dukung fic ini agar berlanjut terus~**

**Maaf baru update sekarang, penantian panjang menuju liburan panjang~**

**Oke, kurang lebihnya di mohon maafkan, jangan lupa review ya-yang mau.**

**Btw yang nanyain keberadaan Gumiya, dia hanya pajangan yang diperalat author agar staff Piko study tour di rumah Oliver.**

**Btw lagi(?) ni fic berdasarkan episode si spongebob sakit**

**Btw lagi dan lagi(?) Arisugawa Yune tuh bukan OC aka, dia karakter unanimated dari Parallel link yang penyanyi openingnya itu suami saya, ggrks aja kalau penasaran**


	5. minggu kelima

Selamat datang di restoran kami, anda memang hebat bisa menemukan restoran kami di pinggiran kali. Tidak perlu repot-repot ke mall hanya untuk mendatangi kaefce, atau berdesak-desakan di kantin sekolah menengah pertama negeri nomor satu, cukup dengan mendatangi restoran kami anda bisa merasa di rumah sendiri.

Ragu? Mau contoh? Anda bisa memesan satu kamar VIP dengan tempat tidur tepat di ruang manajer restoran, atau mau coba mandi di wastafel cuci piring? Pasti anda belum pernah pengalaman mandi diantara piring-piring ngambang ditemani spons unyu berwarna merah muda. Makanya tunggu apa lagi, ayo segera memesan makanan di tempat kita!

"Bos, ini restoran, bukan tempat kos-kosan,"

* * *

**Akanemori mempersembahkan; Ini atasanmu, mana ata****－****maksudnya, Ini atasanku, mana atasanmu?**

**Karakter di fic ini bukan milik saia**

**Dan juga merek barang di dalamnya, bukan punya saia**

* * *

"Apa sih, Liv, ini namanya memberitahukan atau memperkenalkan sesuatu kepada umum, jadi tentu saja memerlukan bahasa yang kian menarik," Piko ceramah sebentar.

"Kalau maksud bos iklan, setidaknya jangan melenceng dari tema tempat ini," Oliver membenarkan lipatan lengannya yang kian melorot, mulai minggu ini dia diperbolehkan menyentuh kembali seragam butlernya. Oh, ternyata tuhan selama ini mendengar doa hambanya.

((Betapa bahagianya Oliver dapat bertemu dengan baju butler kedodorannya, seandainya Oliver miring dikit, ia bisa honey moon bersama baju penuh peluhnya itu))

"Yah, uhm, kau tahu bos, aku mulai berpikiran untuk menambah pasokan pelayan dengan menghadiri beberapa pelayan wanita, apa boleh?" tiba-tiba saja Len mengalihkan pembicaraan soal iklan. Ia ragu jika bosnya mengijinkan.

"Tidak, itu hanya akan menipiskan dompetku, lagipula aku gak bisa deket-deket wanita," jawab Piko dengan tampang horror, Nero dengan iseng－murni iseng－kembali bertanya.

"Kenapa, Pik?"

"Bukan muhrim,"

Nero ber-oh ria, ia memiliki kesempatan. Berbeda dengan isi pikiran bawahannya yang lain－yang kurang lebih berisi; 'Pantes jomblo,' 'Oh, bos jomblo ta?' 'Pobia cewek dianya,' 'Gimana cara bisa menang main dota dari Mikuo ya?' Oke, khusus yang terakhir itu pikiran lumut ijo yang diam-diam gamer, Gumiya. Tidak ada yang menyayangi Piko, mereka semua memiliki dendam kesumat pada bos berambut putih unyu itu.

Isi pikiran Nero dengan yang lainnya terlalu kontras memang, seperti putih dan hitam.

"Iyalah cyiin~ diya kan lagi tertarik sama cewek jadi-jadian yang disono," celetukan Gakupo mengarah ke Oliver, meja makan untuk enam orang melayang ke arah bapak-bapak berambut ungu tersebut.

"Maaf, Gakupo-san, saya tidak tertarik dengan anda, terima kasih" Jawab Piko yang sungguh ia sekali; sopan, santun, dan gak peka.

Sementara pekerja yang lain sibuk menyahuti Oliver. Tapi, tenang, seakan sudah kebal Oliver hanya membaca majalah terdekat dengan cuek－tapi Liv, tuh majalah kebalik.

* * *

Piko mengecek urutan-urutan soal ditangannya, di depannya terdapat barisan manusia tiga belas banjar－bawahannya. Hari ini adalah hari tes pegawai, menentukan hidup matinya tiap manusia di restoran itu－mari lupakan Piko dan Len－tidak terkecuali tokoh utama kita yang unyu ini, sebut saja Oliver.

Piko memasukan soal-soal yang bisa gigit itu ke dalam koper dan memberikan koper itu ke Len dengan hati-hati, bak memberikan soal ujian negara sekolah dasar. Len membuka koper itu－lalu apa tujuan soal itu dikoperin?－lalu tersenyum "Sobat-sobat sekalian, mari kita memanjatkan puji syukur kepada tuhan yang maha esa yang tela－singkatnya doa dulu sebelum mengerjakan soal ini, soal ini menentukan jabatan sobat-kasih untuk masa kedepannya," ceramah Len.

Oliver memejamkan mata kurang dari sedetik, tiba-tiba soal sudah ada di atas meja. Apa Len titisan guru di fandom sebelah? Tidak ada yang tahu.

Oliver mengerut－maaf, maksudnya dahinya yang mengerut－saat membaca soal pertama yang ajaib;

Seorang anak－sebut saja Mawar, memiliki hobi menghitung uang. Mawar mempunyai seorang sahabat yang bernama Melati, Melati memiliki hobi yang berkebalikan dengan Mawar.

Pertanyaan; "Apakah hobi melati?"

Apa ini? Ada hubungannya dengan masa depannya yang cerah? Oliver meneguk ludah, apa ini jebakan? Apa ada soal tersembunyi di bawah soal ini? Apa Piko memakai _invisible ink_?

Lelah, Oliver mulai menjawab dengan imajinasi dan feelingnya yang－ia bilang－kuat.

"Pak," tiba-tiba Yuuma angkat tangan, tiba-tiba seluruh pasang mata menengok ke arahnya, tiba-tiba Piko jatuh dari cara duduknya yang cakep dan yahud (tolong ambilkan air putih buat yang ngetik fic ini), tiba-tiba jembatan london runtuh, tiba-tiba adik bayi tetangga nangis－oke, kedua terakhir itu hanya bohongan, hanya untuk memberi kesan seberapa hebatnya Yuuma sang pahlawan bulan.

"Ada apa anakku, Yuuma?" Piko tersenyum bagai ibu-ibu penuh kasih sayang－ibu-ibu tukang jamu sih.

"Apa hobi Melati, pak?" tanya Yuuma tu-de-poin. Piko dengan polosnya－dan dengan berapi-api pula－menjawab "Buang semua uangnya Mawar, memang kurang ajar dia!"

Bos somflak, seketika semua bawahan－terkecuali yang muliang Len Kagamineh－menulis jawaban yang baru saja di bocorkan iblis berkedok bos bernama Piko di kotak jawaban.

Oh, tapi tidak, Oliver dengan yakin－atas kebegoannya－tidak percaya begitu saja dengan bocoran jawaban dari Piko. Ia masih tetap menjawab dengan imajinasinya sendiri.

* * *

Soal kedua;

Apa nama lain dari nasi goreng?

Soal singkat padat dan gak jelas, kepala Oliver makin pening. Apa yang harus ia jawab? Nama latinnya nasi goreng? Oliver nengok ke jawaban Yuuma yang kebetulan duduk di sebelah kanannya, tentu saja Yuuma sang bawahan paling santun menjawab panjang pake cara－sudah panjang pakai cara lagi. Mau tahu jawabannya? Cuma nulis resep nasi goreng beserta cara membuatnya, omong-omong sekarang ia lagi nyoba gambar tutorial. _This is the power of chef_.

Oliver mulai menunjukan gejala mual, ayolah, haruskah ia menulis seperti Yuuma? Bisa-bisa ia ga bisa bedain yang mana tangannya yang mana mi instan. Sebelah kirinya? Hanya pasukan merah kuning ijo dilangit yang biru lagi bermain kartu uno. Tidak bisa diharapkan.

((Merah Akaito, Kuning Kikaito, Ijo hot Nigaito, yang biru pasti tau, kan?))

"Yum, tolong fotokopikan jawabanmu nomor dua buatku dong, kubayar nih," demi masa depannya, Oliver memakai cara haram.

* * *

Soal ketiga;

Seandainya anda terpilih menjadi presiden, apa yang akan anda lakukan untuk memajukan bangsa dan bernegara?

Oliver tersenyum, akhirnya ada soal yang bisa dikerjakan sepenuhnya dengan imajinasinya. Ia dengan nafsu menulis jawabannya di kotak jawaban.

'Maaf, pak. Saya belum kepikiran jadi presiden, jadi PNS aja enggak, pak. Tapi kalau misalnya itu terjadi, saya akan menghukum para bos keji dengan tinggi dibawah rata-rata dan bersurai putih, benar-benar hukum mati, pak.'

Dasar Oliver bocah cebol mata satu buta huruf, jelas-jelas yang ngoreksi nanti sang majikan－maaf, ini bukan gerai budak－atau bisa juga disebut bosnya paling unyu, bernama Piko. Mungkin ia mulai lavar.

* * *

Soal keempat;

'Mama~ mama~ dimanakah kau berada?~

Mama~ mama~ ingin sekali kubertemu~'

Pertanyaan; Apa judul lagu diatas?

Oliver yang entah goblok atau kuper ga tau kartun apa, menjawab dengan enteng adem anyem

'Lagu itu berjudul mama'

* * *

Soal terakhir, soal kelima;

Siapakah pacar bos sekseh Piko?

Seisi ruangan－kecuali ybs dan Len－hanya bisa sweatdrop, tapi setidaknya rata-rata menjawab bawahan unyu mata satu kesayangan sang atasan.

Sekali lagi tidak dengan si unyu bermata satu－yang dicurigai teman serestorannya sebagai pacar sang bos－dia sebagai salah satu saksi mata yang tahu hobi otaku sang atasan di episode kemarin menjawab dengan polos,

'Bantal peluk Arisugawa Yune'

* * *

Mari kita lewatkan waktu sampai hari rabu, dimana hasil tes sarap kemarin lusa diumumkan. Piko tersenyum penuh arti menatap para bawahannya, sementara para bawahannya melihat Piko layaknya gunung merapi yang siap meledak kapan saja, "Um, semua pada berlomba-lomba merebut posisi tukang wc sama tukang buang sampah ya?"

Entah kenapa Meito dan Gumiya merasa femes sebagai mantan－?－tukang wc dan tukang buang sampah.

"Baiklah, kita lihat hasilnya, untuk nomor satu... Saya ucapkan selamat kepada nona Oliver yang sudah menjawab benar, hobi melati yaitu tumbuh, untuk yang lainnya silahkan instropeksi"

Kali ini saja Oliver bangga atas perkataan Piko－bukan bangga dibagian Piko manggil ia nona, tapi bangga dibagian Piko mengatakan hanya ia yang menjawab benar. Pekerja lain tidak terima, "Tapi kan bos sendiri yang bilang kalau hobi melati itu membuang semua uang mawar!" Akaito angkat tangan, ia tidak terima juga.

"Ehem, tolong perhatikan kapital di pertanyaannya, Gumiya, tolong bacakan lagi soalnya,"

"Seorang anak－sebut saja Mawar, memiliki hobi menghitung uang. Mawar mempunyai seorang sahabat yang bernama Melati, Melati memiliki hobi yang berkebalikan dengan Mawar. Pertanyaan; 'Apakah hobi me－Oh! Melatinya memakai huruf kecil!" pekik Gumiya,

"Singkatnya kaliyan terjebak," bawahan yang lain mendesah kecewa sambil mengumpat 'iblis' ke Piko "Oke, selanjutnya soal nomor dua, tidak ada yang benar－kecuali Kaito"

Oliver mendelik tajam ke Kaito, tuh orang perasaan main uno sama saudara-saudaranya deh saat ujian. Kaito yang merasa ditatap tajam, langsung tersenyum ke arah Oliver sambil membentuk tanda piece di tangannya "Maaf, tapi kamu ku jebak, makanya jangan pakai cara haram Oliv,"

"Lah, lalu jawabannya apa, bos?" tanya Big Al "Frie'd Raicé" jawab Piko random sambil ngupil, yang lain hening.

* * *

"Soal ketiga, nilai berdasarkan banyak tidaknya proposi jawaban yang kalian tulis, dan Oliver, tolong tahan dendam anda, jangan dipublikasikan melalui lembar jawaban," ucap Piko adem, Oliver hanya senyum-senyum sambil garuk kepala karena banyak ketombe－maksudnya karena salah tingkah.

"Tapi sebenarnya kamu tsundere kan, Liv?"

"Om Piko jangan pedo disini deh,"

"Oke, sebelum Oliver melempar panci panas itu, mari kita lanjut ke soal nomor dua. Aku tidak menyangka, kalian sekuper itu sampai tidak tahu kartun hachi, maksudku, apa ini? Lagu keong racun versi kedua? Lagu berjudul mama? Lagu kebangsaan kaisar cina? Tolong nanti pulang nonton tivi di saluran spacetoon, nanti muncul tuh," Piko ngomel, yang lain sweatdrop, jadi Piko buat soal sambil nonton tuh kartun? Beda banget sama author yang ngetik fic sambil nonton spons menangkap ubur-ubur dibawah bikini.

"Tapi untuk Yuuma saya benerin deh, walau ia jawab opening kartun bersin,"

"Memangnya jawabannya apa, bos?"

"Lagu openingnya hachi, berhubung author gak tau judul aslinya,"

Krik.

* * *

"Sepertinya jawaban soal kelima bener semua, kecuali Oliver. Liv, kamu kalau stalker bilang-bilang coba," senyum Piko penuh arti.

Bilang saja bos lagi modus, pikir pekerja lainnya

"Emang kamu jawab apa Gum?" penuh selidik, Oliver bertanya pada Gumiya yang duduk di depannya.

"Aku jawab Oli－" "Gumiya! Tidak baik membocorkan jawaban!" Piko memotong perkataan Gumiya, ni bos maunya apaan coba. "Tapikan sudah ujian, bos"

"Khusus nomor lima jangan dibocorkan,"

Fakta, Piko mau modus, tapi ke-tsundere-annya tidak mengijinkan－kata mutiara; jangan modus melalui soal ujian dan hati-hati kalau ujian pembuat soalnya semacam Piko, hancurlah masa depan.

* * *

**=tambahan=**

"Selamat, sob, elu berhasil mendapat posisi seketaris Piko," Gumiya menepuk punggung Oliver, "Kau tahu? Mending aku jadi butler lagi ketimbang jadi seketaris iblis itu," Oliver menghela nafas,

"Emang dia apain kamu?" Gumiya penuh selidik,

"Dia－" tiba-tiba Piko lewat dan menyodorkan bungkusan plastik "Yo, hari ini mohon bantuannya ya, Liv, berhubung biasanya seketaris itu pekerjaan wanita,"

Setelah Piko lewat, iris Gumiya minta penjelasan, "Dia menyuruhku memakai baju office lady dengan alasan tadi, Gumiya, aku lelah,"

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Ciaooo, ada yang pusing saia gantungi di chap kemarin? Sekarang sudah fiks ;D**

**Sebenarnya saia punya ide bejibun, tapi mungkin nanti saia buat drabble baru lagi, dan ups, temanya mungkin bukan hanya restoran saji. Intinya tetap Oliver yang disiksa /yes, saya suka nyiksa Oliv, ada yang sehobi?/ dan Piko yang nyiksa /unyu putih ini diam diam diktator loh ;D/**

**Ada yang tahu ini berdasarkan episode spongebob apa saja?**

**Oke, balas review yang ga log in:**

**Untuk Guest chapter 1: Yaps, akane memang panggilan saia, dan kenapa bukan Len? Padahal lebih kawaii Len, jawabannya adalah karena ini diadakan di event minor chara paradise yang tentunya menggunakan karakter minor atau yang kurang laku, sayang /avaitu. Itung-itung cuci gudang /emanginiava?**

**dan tulisan anda sekalian tidak gaje sama sekali, saya sebagai sang pembalas justru mohon maaf karena balasan yang anda terima sungguh gaje, intinya, thanks for feedback, bby ;D**

**Untuk ki-chaaan chapter 3: Heyya, saya yang buat saja sebenarnya bingung sama nih fic, btw salam untuk manusia disebelahmu/? Maafkan saia bby, ini chapter terakhir, semoga saat chap terakhir ini anda sudah tidak jomblo lagi ;DD**

**Thanks reviewnya XD**

**Untuk Kuuhaku chapter 4: Ini yang chap terakhir, maafkan diri ini telah menggantungkanmu setelah sekian lama 8""DD**

**Thanks, feedbacknya~**

**Okeh, terima kasih sudah mendukung proyek gila ini, tunggu lagi kemunculan saia, HUAHAHAHA, ciao desu~**

**Dengan penuh air mata,**

**akanemori**


End file.
